Missions in GTA Advance
This is a list of all missions in Grand Theft Auto Advance, sorted by island and mission-giver. The storyline contains 41 missions. Portland Island Vinnie * Jump Start - Drive Vinnie to a meeting with the mafia at Momma's Restaurante, then go to your hideout * Dirty Laundry - Chase and kill Federico * Hot Wheels - Steal a Banshee located in Atlantic Quays * Ill-Gotten - Collect 3 briefcases of money for the mafia * Payback - Kill 3 criminals in Trenton * Fake IDs - Meet 8-Ball and obtain the fake IDs * Getaway - Meet Vinnie at Callahan Point and then meet 8-Ball at his pad 8-Ball * Twisted Metal - Take Vinnie's car to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard * Ill Repute - Drive 3 of 8-Ball's girls to their destinations * Droppin' Bombs - Deliver 8-Ball's shipment to his customer in Hepburn Heights * Scorelli - Kill some of Scorelli's goons and steal his car * Love Boat - Meet Jonnie and get him back to his bar safely Jonnie * Time's Up - Kill 4 criminals that owe Jonnie in debt * Sober Driver - Drive Jonnie's girlfriend to Harwood and then to Portland Harbor * Happy Hour - Collect 5 ingredients for Jonnie's "brew" * Grand Opening - Use the rigged Idaho to blow up Diamond Sky * Pocket Rocket - Steal a Rocket Launcher * Political Will - Beat up a senator who is trying to ban smoking in bars * Show the Money - Collect some money from Freddy or kill him, and also meet King Courtney Staunton Island King Courtney * Race to Run - Win a race against the Yakuza * Latin Coffee - Collect 12 cans of coffee the Cartel have delivered * The Big Score - Ambush a meeting between the Cartel leader Cisco's lieutenants * Fine Dining - Confront Cisco at Belleville Park Cisco * Flying High - Deliver Cisco's shoe's to his shops on Staunton Island * Factory Wages - Blow up a factory making surveillance equipment * School's Out - Kidnap the Yakuza Co-Leader Asuka Kasen's niece Yuka Asuka Kasen * Kid's A Hero - Rescue Yuka from the Cartel * Ante Up - Torch a casino or kill a corrupt police officer * Two-Hand Toss - Beat up a star quarterback * Scorned Lover - Take out Biff Rock's bodyguards and steal his shoes * Sue Me Sushi - Pursuade 3 truck drivers to deliver their supplies to Asuka * Down The River - Enlist Mafia members to board Asuka's boat * Bad Pimpin' - Kill a pimp stealing Asuka's prostiutes and confront the bomber Shoreside Vale Cisco * Mystery Killer - Go to an exchange at Wichita Gardens or/and meet Cisco at the airport * Decoy Disaster - Act as a decoy to lure Cisco's enemies away from a drug conference * Truth Revealed - Chase and kill Vinnie 8-Ball * Love of Money - Escape from an ambush set by the Cartel Mike * Taking Revenge - Beat up the new Cartel Boss to find out who is after Mike * Smackdown - Kill 10 Yardies in 4 minutes Asuka Kasen * Assault Joint - Defeat King Courtney Mike * Freedom Flies - Escape Liberty City by plane before the police catch you Street Races * Portland - 1 * Portland - 2 * Portland - 3 * Portland - 4 * Portland - 5 * Portland - 6 * Staunton Island - 1 * Staunton Island - 2 * Staunton Island - 3 * Staunton Island - 4 * Staunton Island - 5 * Staunton Island - 6 * Shoreside Vale - 1 * Shoreside Vale - 2 * Shoreside Vale - 3 * Shoreside Vale - 4 * Shoreside Vale - 5 * Shoreside Vale - 6 Other Missions * Demolition Football Navigation }} es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance pl:Misje w GTA Advance pt:Missões do GTA Advance Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Advance